


别提肤色梗

by DylanMalfoy



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 龙龄 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DylanMalfoy/pseuds/DylanMalfoy





	别提肤色梗

张九龄抱着手时不时嘿嘿嘿的笑，引得旁边吃着蛋糕看球赛的王九龙疑惑地看他两眼。瞥见王九龙的表情，张九龄嘚瑟的举着手机晃一晃“儿子，你看，粉丝说我们是龄龙。”   
“看见了，孙子。咱们俩缩写可不就是龄龙么。”王九龙没着眼仔细看，简单一扫而过只以为他瞎嘚瑟。  
张九龄抱着手机一脸高深莫测。“啧啧啧，那为啥辫儿哥和翔子叫九辫，为啥孟哥和九良叫良堂，为啥大林和阎哥叫祥林？”  
王九龙反应了一下，挑挑眉。“你想说啥？”  
“儿啊，这是大众雪亮的眼睛对咱爷俩的认知”张九龄看着手机上的“大楠忠犬受“，放肆的笑。  
“什么意思啊你？”王九龙皱着眉头拉着他胳膊扽过来，离近了一点瞅手机上到底写了什么东西。仔细看清楚了不由得咬着牙根儿笑了出来，捏着人脸蛋掐了掐“儿子，前四个字我都认识，最后一个哪国文字啊？”  
张九龄于是一本正经的看他“汉字，受，shou，受”，说完又忍不住笑起来“哈哈哈哈粉丝说你万寿无疆，不对，万“受“无疆。”  
王九龙嗤之以鼻“他们瞎了吗？就我这身高，你这身高，我受？逗么。”  
张九龄摇着头说“这是气场，头九大师兄气场两米八。”  
王九龙挑挑眉“师兄，你屁股不疼了是怎么的？”  
张九龄警惕的缩了缩“这是大众的意愿，儿子，你要相信群众的眼光！”  
王九龙钳着胳膊把他重新拉回来，向前顶着他走了几步，压在墙壁上洗耳恭听笑着露出个洗耳恭听的表情。  
“噢？大众的意愿。你给我念念，大众都怎么说的？”  
张九龄推推他靠过来的胸膛“干嘛，恼羞成怒啊，不要使用暴力好不好，相声演员也得文明。”  
王九龙听话的松了手，改用双臂撑在墙壁上，低头用身体堵得他逃不开“我可没动手，你别污蔑我。我就是想听听大家都怎么说我们之间的这个•••恩，关系的。”  
张九龄看他松了手，耸耸肩把手机递过去，给他看几张照片。大概是粉丝拍的，很模糊，但是能看得到从王九龙领口露出的吻痕，还有王九龙不小心掀起的衣角，露出腰侧的吻痕和指印。他皮肤白，印子明显的很。

“这不我家小黑狗给我啃的么，怎么了？”王九龙觉得没什么。  
张九龄笑而不语，调出妹子们的评论  
【我都脑补出了9088掐着大楠的腰从后面咬着肩膀了！9088简直A炸~】  
【昨儿大楠场上捂了一下腰，9088特别紧张！啧啧啧，9088你对大楠温柔一点啊】”  
【姐妹们，磕到真的了，你们看大楠腰上这个，是吻痕没错吧！！！那么私密的地方谁能碰得到！】

王九龙越看脸越黑，看着尾巴快翘到天上去地张九龄，双手下滑握住了他的肩头，没忍住稍微用多了一点力道，从牙缝里挤出话来“…靠！你身上可比我多吧？！比如说你脖……”说着就去扯张九龄的衣领  
“恩？我亲的印儿呢？”  
小麦色的皮肤光洁一片，软嫩弹手。  
张九龄嘚瑟的自己拉着衣领扯开跟他炫耀“傻了吧，爸爸皮肤好，不留印儿~就你咬的那些，最多第二天下午就没了，随便带个围巾遮一下，啥都没有，嘿嘿。”  
王九龙掀了他的衣服前前后后的看“靠！老子劳动成果呢？？？？  
张九龄由着他扯了自己的上衣，得意地大笑“爸爸这就是当攻的命啊！不像你，用点儿劲儿抓一把都留个两三天。哈哈哈。”  
王九龙眯了眯眼，扬起一个笑。“是吗，爸爸的身子儿子的命，你怪谁。” 单身撑在张九龄耳边凑近了看他，一手揽住了他的腰暗示性地向自己贴了一把，带了笑的吐息喷在他耳侧“挺开心的啊，恩？”  
说着扯过张九龄的手机往沙发上一丢，就低头含住张九龄的耳垂。  
张九龄被他弄得抖了一下“我靠你干嘛？”  
王九龙舔着耳垂，轻轻咬上脆弱的耳骨“你啊。”揽在腰上的手向下一滑就罩住了半边的屁股，捏了捏  
“手感真好，跟捏脸似的。”  
张九龄蹭着往前躲结果贴上王九龙的胸膛，“你松开，手劲那么大呢你，捏疼爸爸了。”  
王九龙飞弹没松手，反而用另一只手捏住他的下巴直接堵住了唇齿，把所有的抱怨都吞进嘴里“疼啊，那证明干的还不够啊，多来几次，您就习惯了。  
张九龄躲着他舔上牙关的舌头，“大白天的，发情啊你？”  
王九龙给他翻了个个摁在墙上，一手揉捏着手感颇佳的肉团，一手伸长了去够桌上没吃完的蛋糕。他低头一口咬在了张九龄肩膀上，牙齿磨着皮肤“是，你A炸了嘛，万寿无疆的我根本受不了了。”  
张九龄疼的龇牙咧嘴“别咬别咬，嘶，你那牙太尖了也。”  
王九龙胡撸着头发揉了揉他的脑门儿，依然不松嘴，心说总要留下一个弄不掉的印子来。又咬又吸的，那片可怜的皮肉几乎立马就红了。  
张九龄被叼着皮肉磨得半边身子都软在王九龙怀里，手腕被王九龙一块捏着按在墙上，转了头讨好的舔着王九龙的眼角。  
王九龙扒了人的裤子，挑起一指头奶油摁在前天刚刚尝过滋味儿的销魂处，轻轻摁着揉了揉“呦，这时候乖了？来，说句好听的，我轻一点儿。”  
张九龄背靠着王九龙的胸膛，半边屁股还在王九龙手里，又被摸上了后穴，浅浅的含着王九龙捅进来的一个指节，软了腿往王九龙身上靠。他咽了口口水，咬着下唇防止自己叫出来。下身被王九龙逼得抵在冰凉的墙上，忍不住往后拱了拱腰，却又把王九龙按过来的手指含的更深，便扬起脖子喘着气“你又来，前天才那么狠，我今儿好没好都不一定”  
王九龙顺着人贴过来的动作便熟稔地把食指探进去，暂时松开了他肩头的皮肉，满意地舔舔自己咬得够深的牙印儿，加了中指手指一点一点地没根捅进去，一边把融化了的奶油涂满紧致的后穴，一边压低声音哄骗张九龄“好了好了，我摸到了，早好了。”  
内壁收缩着裹紧闯进来的手指，前天承欢太过现在后穴还紧张兮兮的缩着，箍住作乱的指尖，却更清晰的感受到每一个动作。肩头的皮肉猛然接触到空气，刺激的他整个人缩了一下，然后就是强烈的痛感。  
张九龄支吾一声“疼。”疼痛过后齿痕开始细细密密的痒，他弯过胳膊想抓一抓，却根本够不着，不耐的试图扭过肩，却刚好让手指转到了腺体上，便软了嗓子，“痒，楠楠，别弄了。”  
王九龙被他软软的声音勾的心头一紧，故意会错意，“痒啊，我帮你摸摸。”，说着又捅了一根手指进去，绕开位置熟悉的敏感点，转着圈儿地扩张火热紧致却不够放松的肠壁“这样就不痒了吧？”  
张九龄忍不住喘出声来“不是那儿•••上面，背，背，恩~卧槽别进来了啊你”  
王九龙的唇顺着颈侧的曲线滑动着，在耳后印一个吻，“哦？上面痒啊？我帮你抓抓。”

穴口一收一缩的讨好着手指，内壁推拒着，却依旧被顶开，王九龙的手指太长，勾起来在里面作乱的时候，总让自己无措。于是他踮起脚尖试图让王九龙的手指滑出去，  
张九龄往上一分他的手指就更往上钻一分，熟门熟路撑开不配合地穴肉，融化的奶油顺着缝隙流下来，艳色的穴口看起来鲜嫩多汁。他把手指努力挤到最深处，还故作疑惑地问“还不够上面？那我手指头不够了，是不是得换点什么帮你够啊？”  
张九龄被三根手指弄得腿脚发软，脚尖踮不住了一下站回来，结果把三根手指一下吞到指根  
“恩唔”，他胡乱用手拍着身后的王九龙“我说背啊，恩，你慢点儿，背上痒，你咬的那儿”，体内的手指开始抠弄腺体，潮水般的快感让他软了腰“你别，啊，别歪解我的意识。”  
王九龙勾起唇“嗨，早说啊。我还说呢，A炸的九字科不能这么欲求不满不是？”三根手指头找准了微微突起的敏感点按下去，同时换了另一边肩头狠狠咬住  
张九龄一下咬住下唇，也不知道是疼的叫出来还是身下突然的刺激，一声拐了三道弯，整个软倒在王九龙怀里“别，别~恩~”  
王九龙被他这一声喘的情难自控，揽住他抽出了自己被裹得湿哒哒的手指，摆在他眼前三指不停交合又分开叫他看看自己有多么能出水】A炸了的好哥哥，我真是要溺死在你后面了。  
张九龄红着脸把他的手指拨拉开“别，别说了。”  
天知道台上稳得一批的头九大师兄下了台有多容易害羞，这会儿盯着王九龙手上要短不短的水丝臊的脸头不敢抬。身后的穴口收缩着，磨蹭在王九龙靠过来的大腿上，之前被喂进去的奶油流出来，蹭的腿面一片狼藉。  
王九龙瞅他这模样便笑开了，大腿向前顶了顶，顶开臀瓣蹭了自己一腿的湿，解了裤子掏出已经蓄势待发的物事，怼在人光裸的屁股蛋子上存在感极强地捅了捅“不说？好办。不愧是九字科大师兄，师父说少说多做，您这时候也还记得。”   
张九龄咬了咬下唇，终于开始服软，他整个人都红扑扑的，伸手捂住自己的脸  
“楠楠，不在这儿，腿软。”  
王九龙低头在他的锁骨上吮出印子“那师哥指条明路吧，想在哪儿被我操？”  
张九龄转过身埋在他的胸膛上试图撒娇“不•••不做行不行”  
王九龙乐了“行啊，你发条微博“我是大楠身下受，咱们今天这篇儿就揭过去。”  
张九龄愤愤的一口咬在他的锁骨上“你做梦！”完了犹觉不解气，直接攀着肩膀咬上王九龙的脖子，别说，一口一个印子，衬着王九龙的肤色简直让人浮想联翩。  
王九龙捞起他一条腿捞在臂弯里，扶着自己的阴茎顶在湿得一塌糊涂的穴口上“你还咬是不是！”  
张九龄赶紧松口，变成轻轻的舔吻着颈侧“不咬了不咬了，你别进•••恩~”  
抵在穴口的物件重重的捅了进去，穴口被撑成一个光滑的肉圈，所有的褶皱都被撑开来，性器的温度烫的张九龄抖了一下，他攀着王九龙肩膀的手收紧，在肩膀上留下泛红的指痕，大口大口的喘息。  
王九龙以为他还惦记着在自己身上留印子好颠倒攻受，便抽出来再掐住腰蹭着敏感点的位置缓慢没根捅到最深处，没好气地俯身咬住他嘴唇，厮磨间咬破了唇角，舌尖舔着那一处“也就这儿能留下点儿什么了。”  
扩张不到位，瞬间被填满的感觉涨到有点撕裂的痛。后穴被粗暴的撞击，每次都顶着要命的地方狠狠蹭过去，快感狂风般袭来，后穴绞紧了推拒着挺进来巨物，撑在地上的那条腿失了力气，张九龄整个人倚在背后的墙上，被定在王九龙和墙壁中间，身前摇晃的阴茎疼的软下去，可怜巴巴的看着王九龙，想张嘴说些什么却被堵住唇，忍不住的呻吟从唇齿间断断续续的传过来，他的手被王九龙带着去摸自己的后穴，感受自己是怎样吞吃巨大的性器，又是怎样不舍的抽搐着挽留的。手指和后穴的感觉太明显，以至于唇角被咬破了都没有察觉，反而在王九龙放开他时，迷蒙的舔了舔唇角，舌尖带了一抹红，慢慢的回到自己口中，引得王九龙红了眼。  
他伸手握住了人的阴茎抚慰，箍着撸动起来，用食指去搔弄不断渗出清液的领口，逼得张九龄一声高过一声的哭求，一面扶住了那条腿推得更高，腿间的鲜嫩景色大敞，他舔了舔唇便大开大合地操干，翻搅出的咕啾水声显得过于响，低头咬着那人挺立的乳尖，叼着拉扯，把乳晕拽成小小的锥状。  
一边在张九龄衣服遮不住的脖颈，肩膀上留下自己的牙印，一边把小小的穴口干的水声响个不停。狠狠的咬一口张九龄的手腕，问他“师哥，怎么碰一下就出水啊。”  
张九龄双手挂在他的脖子上稳住自己，头抵在肩膀上喘着气，腿被拉高挂在王九龙臂弯，身下被凶狠地进出，连话都说不顺畅，呜呜咽咽的“慢一点，恩，你碰，你碰才，有水，恩~”  
“我碰才有水？真乖。”王九龙偏过头去含了他的手指叼在口中，舌头裹住漂亮的指节从指根吸到了指尖，咬着那一点点皮肉身下便发起了狂风骤雨的攻势“那还能再多出一点儿吧。”

从客厅到走廊，从卧室到浴室，从被拉着一条腿站着，到被拉起两条腿挂在王九龙身上，从趴着自己掰开屁股被操进床垫里，到跪在浴缸里被人用手指刮蹭填进后穴的奶油。

张九龄到最后什么也射不出来了，被人摸着命根洗干净了之后抱到床上，只能虚弱的躺着，任由王九龙一边捏着他的性器和囊袋玩弄，一边或吸或咬的在自己身上留下各种印子。

当王九龙把抬起他的臀，在穴口边上留下一个齿痕的时候，他终于自暴自弃的把自己埋进枕头里。

他以后要是再在王九龙面前嘚瑟龄龙，他就是个棒槌！！！


End file.
